Voodoo? You Do
"Voodoo? You Do" is the fifth episode of the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. It premiered on October 16, 2015. Plot Because she rubbed Jordan's lamp and made a wish, Mal and her friends suddenly find themselves in the dark damp alleys on the Isle of the Lost, much to Audrey's horror. She asks Ben if he knows where they are precisely, but because of the decisions made by his father to keep the island isolated, there is no wifi service on the Isle of the Lost. Worried that someone might see them, Evie suggests they find a place to hide and Mal spots a door. Audrey does not want to go there all because there is mud all over the place. Ben says he could throw his jacket over for her so she can walk across the mud, but Mal, due to growing up on the Isle of the Lost, fails to understand why would they want to cover up such a perfect puddle of mud. She then takes a jump into the puddle and splashes about. Later they enter the doorway and find themselves in some kind of shop full of all sorts of things. Mal finds a book of dictatorship for beginners, Evie finds a large mirror, and Audrey finds a beautiful ruby necklace attached to a blue dress. Just then a girl dressed in voodoo comes out of the shadows and confronts Audrey about the necklace in her possession, asking if she is stealing it. Due to little understanding of how life on the Isle of the Lost is, Audrey does not realize that stealing is actually buying. Evie and Mal recognize the voodoo girl as Freddie, daughter of Dr. Facilier, and judging by their concerns she could mean trouble. Cast * Dove Cameron as Mal * Sofia Carson as Evie * Sarah Jeffery as Audrey * Mitchell Hope as Ben * China Anne McClain as Freddie Trivia * This episode introduces Freddie, daughter of The Princess and the Frog antagonist Dr. Facilier. * After being magically transported to the Isle of the lost, Audrey no longer has her crazy hairdo (which might have gotten fixed during the transfer). * It is revealed in this episode that Mal likes splashing around in mud. * On the shop floor there is a carpet that slightly resembles the Magic Carpet from Aladdin. The only differences is its missing the tiger heads in the four corners and the tassels. * In the shop there are numerous items that represent different Disney Villains. ** There are two Maleficent horns. One displayed on a shelf and the other on top of a cupboard next to a top hat ** There are four Snake Staffs next to a rack of dresses. ** There is a mask that resembles the slave in the Magic Mirror hanging from a support beam. ** There is The Evil Queen's Heart Box displayed on top of a glass case next to a gong. * This is the first episode to take place on the Isle of the Lost. * Mal's graffiti art of her mother can be seen on a wall next to the shop door. GoofsEdit * The carpet on the floor, that resembles the Magic Carpet, has the tiger heads in the corners when the scene cuts to the "Service Hours" sign, but after the scene cuts to viewing the whole shop, the tiger heads are not seen again throughout the rest of the episode. Category:Season 1 Episodes